<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Видение by picasonya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24978799">Видение</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/picasonya/pseuds/picasonya'>picasonya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frozen (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Spirits</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:33:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24978799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/picasonya/pseuds/picasonya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Может, она — валькирия, тогда где поле битвы? Может, она — одна из трёх тысяч океанид, тогда чья это лошадь? Может, она — сирена, тогда где её пение?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elsa/Hans (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Часть первая. Явление</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Вновь бесконечные галереи. Нескончаемые повороты, поражающие своей уродливой красотой лестницы и высокие, тяжёлые, толстые, совершенно глухие двери. Ханс открывает их одну за другой, одну за другой, хлопает ими, как будто в ладоши в театре, злится, бежит, прячется. Побег из дворца равносилен побегу из лабиринта разбитых кривых зеркал — всегда возвращаешься в одно и то же место. Иллюзия побега.</p><p>Бежит не вглубь — а <i>из</i>, надеется, что уберётся отсюда, не встретив никого. Красное дерево сменяется обычным дубом, потом — обитой сосной железной дверью, и наконец — воздух. Ледяные осколки дождя в лицо, в спине трещат обрубки копий-взглядов, взглядов-игл, осуждающих, насмехающихся, жалеющих, <i>ядовитых</i>. Ханс бежит наутёк, не смотрит, что позади него, смотрит только вперёд.</p><p>Потому что знает, что смотреть назад — привычка бесполезная и глупая, потому что знает, что ничего, кроме разочарований и цепляющихся при каждом повороте на сто восемьдесят градусов грузов вины, она в себе не несёт. Ханс глуп, Ханс наивен, Ханс считает, что он — есть самая далёкая точка во вселенной, про которую забыли даже не люди — про неё забыл сам Господь Бог. Не винит никого — лишь бежит, бежит, бежит, воздух в груди рвёт лёгкие и сжимающееся в надрыве сердце.</p><p>Ханс глуп, Ханс наивен, и поэтому не смотрит даже под ноги — стопа срывается с лоснящейся от ледяной воды травы и он кубарем катится вниз по склону, и надеется, что, если там есть река или обрыв, его выбросит в течение водное или воздушное. Этого не происходит, он больно бьётся боком о сточенный водой камень и сжимается, шипит, молчит, не ругается.</p><p>Поднимается на ноги, вода спустилась за шиворот, он зябнет, дрожит и трясётся, понимает, что если пробудет здесь добрые пять минут, сляжет с воспалением лёгких и умрёт в две недели счётом. Если умрёт — проиграет, выживет — проиграет, он в любом случае проиграет, потому что жизнь — игра с нулевой суммой, и Ханс никогда не бывает в выигрыше.</p><p>Он зажмуривается, садится на камень, сжимается, кажется, до размеров точки в учебнике по латинской грамматике, и он сам, как умлаут в английском языке — не нужен.</p><p>Но дождь за шиворот больше не льётся, капли не обжигают морозом, лишь только с рыжих волос и бровей стекают тонкие струйки воды. Ханс открывает глаза, глядит по сторонам, потом вверх — видит рядом с собой девушку, над собой — прозрачный купол.</p><p>— Ты заболеешь.</p><p>Поодаль пасётся белоснежный конь, и ведь даже сквозь толстую пелену дождя видно, как блестит его алмазная грива и хвост. То не солнце, — думает он сразу и, кажется, не ошибается, — то колдовство.</p><p>— Кто ты такая?</p><p>Может, она — валькирия, тогда где поле битвы? Может, она — одна из трёх тысяч океанид, тогда чья это лошадь? Может, она — <i>(у Ханса болезненно пусто в голове, синеющая глубина необычайно больших глаз застилает всё перед ним, вытесняет из его головы, кажется, его самого)</i> сирена, тогда где её пение?</p><p>Незнакомка не улыбается, может — не хочет, может — не любит, но в голове Ханса проскакивает глубоко пугающее предположение, что просто — не умеет. Она молчит, а лёд над головой не тает, и это очень странно, ведь ему больше не холодно — только дрожь пробивает всё тело, как будто его обстреливают с мушкетов с двух сторон.</p><p>Он тянет свою руку, хочет ощутить человеческое тепло — рука ложится, а через секунду Ханс падает на неё же. Дух растворился под ледяным градом, не оставив после себя даже пепла, ветра или крови.</p><p>Это был первый раз, когда он увидел — его? её? — что-то, чему так и не смог найти объяснения.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ау, где ханса насильно ссылают в монастырь</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В этом храме светло и холодно. Голос епископа отражается от стен и витражей, отдающих варварской утончённостью, переливается в свете белых лучей, выбивающихся из светло-серых облаков, пригвождённых к небосводу, как Иисус к кресту.</p><p>Руки Ханса сложены, в голове гудит звучный голос — молитва за молитвой ложится в его голову, как снег, слой за слоем покрывающий истоптанную дорожку к заброшенному кладбищу.</p><p>В голове до экстаза пусто, он счастлив, потому что в былые времена за это он продал бы свою душу. Неважно, кому — Богу или Дьяволу; неважно и сейчас — его душа сейчас уже не принадлежит ему даже на половину, он не в праве распоряжаться ею более — для Ханса нет счастья большего, потому что сложно: сложно нести ответственность за свою жизнь, за свои чувства, за свои мысли. Теперь это обязанность Бога.</p><p>Он открывает глаза — тёмное дерево ели золотится на перилах, он закрывает глаза и вновь их открывает — за плечом епископа стоит <i>она</i>.</p><p>Пустота в голове превращается из легко гудящей в звенящую, и звон стоит такой, будто Ханс находится не в тихой церкви на одном из тысяч Южных островов, а внутри медного колокола, того, который подвешен на верёвках в самом центре столичной колокольни.</p><p>
  <i>Что она там делает.</i>
</p><p>Этот вопрос врезается в его подкорку, а её образ отпечатывается на внутренней стороне век, что, даже когда он закрывает глаза, её глаза смотрят на него сквозь прозрачный воздух.</p><p>Внутри Ханса что-то сжимается, он хочет вытравить из своей головы все мысли — не получается, и он смотрит вперёд, вновь впиваясь в неё взглядом. Он должен быть чужд всего материального, <i>так почему же</i> — шепчет лукавый голос внутри него — <i>он должен отречься от <b>неё</b>?</i></p><p>Дух не улыбается, смотрит, не отводя синих-синих глаз, и Хансу мерещится, что на лоб ей опускается белое кружево.</p><p>«Невеста Христа», — думает Ханс и корит себя тут же, потому что девушка эта опускает фату себе на лицо и мерным шагом, обходя епископа, настоятеля всех, кто сидел до него, и садится <i>рядом</i>, не поворачивая головы.</p><p>Значит, никто её не видит.</p><p>Она в белом платье, и струится оно по полу храма так, будто и не из материи вовсе. Облачный шёлк или туманное кружево — что-то такое, что серебрится, сливаясь с воздухом, вздымаясь от призрачных дуновений.</p><p>Ханс не смотрит на неё — жмурится, пытается вспомнить Символ Веры, который уже набил оскомину в его голове, но предательски выбросил его на берег умирающей рыбой. Он пытается не вспоминать — мать, что сидела подле него <i>точно так же</i> в ту самую ночь; братьев, которые попрятались в своих убежищах точно так же, как все молитвы в его голове сейчас; отца, который командовал страже. <i>Тот дождливый вечер</i>. Её платиновые волосы, которые сейчас скрыты под фатой. Синие глаза, которые сейчас смотрят не на него.</p><p>Рука касается его руки, разделяя её со второй и едва проходясь самыми подушечками тонких пальцев.</p><p>Ханс распахивает глаза, видит, что рука её облачена в белое — как и вся она.</p><p>В голове исчезают последние капли надежды.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ханс прибыл в эренделл как христианский миссионер</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Зимы на Севере совсем не такие, как на Южных островах. Здесь есть снег. здесь воздух звенящ и колюч, хотя на островах он колючий тоже, но колючий по-другому. Есть в этом покалывании уже что-то ставшее родным, что-то, что жжёт лёгкие изнутри, а не то, что впивается иглами в лицо.</p><p>Ханс ловит себя на мысли, что впервые слышит хруст снега. Так отвратительно под высокими сапогами он больше не чавкает, не хлюпает, от этого звука совершенно не хочется избавиться вперёд на триста лет, совсем как тогда, когда его волокли в карету. Карета потом ехала долго, очень долго, он точно знает, что часов пять или шесть. Потом — корабль, и, о Господи («Не поминай имя Господа всуе, Ханс».), бьющая в лицо соль. Ладони тогда стали совсем сухими — соль впитывалась в кожу едва ли не коркой, и, может быть, Ханс бы даже продал свою память, чтобы избавиться от запаха северного моря глубоко в сознании.</p><p>Продал бы, конечно. Если бы не воспоминания о <i>ней</i>.</p><p>Нога ступает в сугроб глубоко, с хрустом и треском, кажется, что Ханс проломил ногой не только снег, но и корку льда. Может, на этом месте осенью-летом был ручей, а весной снег подтает и он появится вновь — природа циклична, природа имеет одно очень волшебное свойство — воскресать.</p><p>Если она пришла первый раз, она не должна была приходить во второй. <i>«Но если она пришла во второй раз, то она не может не прийти в третий».</i></p><p>Эта давняя истина, это сакральное число — нет в деревнях на Севере, но этом причудливом, полу-языческом Севере, никого, кто не признавал бы магии этой цифры.</p><p>До хижины остаётся три сажени.</p><p>Между деревьями будто зажёгся огонь. Кто-то чиркнул огнивом, поджёг порох или просто поднёс гранёный хрусталь к свету — но Ханс знает.</p><p>Он ждёт, он честно и терпеливо ждёт, пока мелькнёт эфемерный подол её одеяния, пока с её головы, искрясь, упадёт хоть волос, и он уже продрог насквозь, но знает, что она его сейчас видит.</p><p>В тонком полушубке зябко, но уже больше не страшно, потому что перед ним стоит тонкий силуэт, который почти сливается со снегом.</p><p>— Здравствуй, — говорит она, и Ханс понимает, что впервые за несколько лет он на грани слёз.</p><p>— Я, — он пытается сказать слово, но делает лишь шаг ближе. Она тянет к нему свои руки.</p><p>— Я дорожил воспоминаниями о тебе.</p><p>Его голос хриплый, сипит и ломается, но девушка, в чьей бесплотности Ханс больше не уверен, касается его ладоней своими. На её лице улыбка.</p><p>— Какое кощунство, — шепчет она и берёт его руки в <i>свои</i>. Его руки озябли от мороза, её — будто сделаны из прохладного шёлка.</p><p>Ханс дрожит, крупно и мелко, и лишь смотрит в её глаза, не понимая — стоит ли ему говорить с ней.</p><p>Она делает шаг ближе, и, нежно положив руку на его лицо, целует в щёку.</p><p>Её волосы чуть колышутся на ветерке, и Ханс узнаёт в них глубоко пугающий солёный аромат.</p><p> </p><p>Он никогда бы не подумал, что в Северных лесах пахнет морем.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>я всегда рада, когда вы оставляете мне отзывы, а ещё мне будет приятно, если вы подпишетесь на меня в твиттере: @sofaochenzlitsa</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>